Sex and Food
by CSI-330
Summary: Sara doesn't get it. Catherine does. Rated M... definitely M. Reviews are fantastic... so appreciated. DISCLAIMER: I OWN NO PART OF CSI, this is just for fun. Please don't sue.


A/N: Letting "The Beginning" sit for a bit… it's winding down and I needed some smut

_A/N: Letting "The Beginning" sit for a bit… it's winding down and I needed some smut. Sex and food is actually something I've never really understood… but if Catherine Willows were into it…. ; ) _

_Seriously, though… how sexy is that woman? _

_Enjoy, CSI-330 xo_

Sara and Catherine were lounging in the Willows' living room after a remarkably uneventful shift.

"I've never gotten it," Sara said.

"What?" Catherine looked up from the book she was reading.

"Sex and food, I've never gotten the appeal," Sara shrugged, "it always seemed… I dunno, messy."

"I think that's part of the appeal, babe," Catherine said, book now totally forgotten, "Anyway, why do you bring this up?"

"Case today. Club with drinking, food and sex," Sara responded.

Catherine said nothing. Sara looked up from her magazine and met her stare.

"Catherine, why are you looking at me like that?"

_You know why I'm looking at you like that._

Wordlessly, Catherine got up and went to the kitchen. She began rooting through cupboards, muttering to herself.

When Catherine re-entered the living room carrying a plate and with a bottle tucked under her arm, Sara had stretched herself out on the couch and was holding the magazine above her head. Catherine stood there smiling until Sara looked up.

"You know I love you," Catherine said, a statement rather than a question.

"And I love you," Sara continued, a hint of worry in her voice.

Catherine's smile changed into a feral grin and she let her eyes travel down the long, lean expanse of Sara's body.

"You've got that look like you're an animal and I'm the prey," Sara observed.

"Well, something's definitely going to be eaten," Catherine responded, sitting down in front of Sara on the coffee table. Sara craned her neck to see that Catherine had beside her, she saw that the plate had a pile of fruit… some of Sara's favourites. Catherine picked up a fork and ate a piece.

"Want some?" she asked, offering Sara a piece of melon.

Sara nodded, transfixed by Catherine's mouth. Catherine brought the fork to Sara's mouth and she took the fruit. As Sara chewed, Catherine fed herself a piece of melon, slowly licking the fork that had been in Sara's mouth. Sara found herself swallowing with more force than necessary. When Sara was done, Catherine followed up with another piece.

"So you don't think that me feeding you is intimate?" Catherine asked, voice low.

Sara stuttered, then fell silent.

"Because I do, Sara. I like that we're close like this. Although I guess intimate and sexual don't necessarily go hand in hand. But one kind of follows from another, I think," Catherine shrugged.

"What if I fed you this way?"

Taking a strawberry in between her lips, Catherine climbed on top of Sara, pressing their bodies flush against each other, curving into Sara. She could feel Sara tense as she leaned forward, tracing Sara's lips with the tip of the berry. Sara leaned forward and brought her mouth to Catherine's, tongue snaking in to scoop out the fruit. As she bit down, the sweet, tart juices were released, and they tasted it at the same time. In the end, they each had half, and Catherine pulled back to allow Sara to swallow before dipping her tongue back into her mouth, sighing into Sara's mouth, causing her to gasp. Catherine moved to lick the drop of juice that ran down Sara's cheek, the cold juice and warm tongue in stark contrast on her skin. Sara giggled and Catherine smiled as they continued to kiss slowly, playfully.

"Starting to get it now Sidle?"

"Getting there," she breathed, bringing her hands up to rest on Catherine's hips.

"Grab that bottle there and meet me in the bedroom."

Sara sat up and grabbed the bottle.

"Chocolate sauce? Oh my god…" shocked, Sara nearly ran toward the bedroom. The lights were dim and the door slightly open. As Sara pushed the door aside, she saw Catherine sitting on the bed, the top three buttons of her blouse undone.

"See anything you like?" She asked seductively before grinning, "I'm sorry, I know it's cliché…"

_Oh my god, she is so hot. I can't believe what she's doing to me._

"Oh no, you can pull it off," Sara reassured, eyes passing over Catherine's body before coming to rest on her cleavage.

"Then come and get it," Catherine grinned wickedly.

Sara came forward to kneel in front of Catherine. Catherine leaned forward slightly and Sara brought her face to Catherine's chest. Gently kissing along the swell of her breast, Sara was pulled backward slowly by Catherine until Catherine's head was thrown back, her entire neck and chest exposed to Sara.

Catherine slowly unbuttoned Sara's jeans, sliding her hands inside to give Sara a few gentle strokes before withdrawing. She then grasped the hem of Sara's shirt and pulled it over her head. Sara gasped into Catherine's mouth.

"Lie down," the blonde whispered seductively. Head spinning, Sara quickly complied. Catherine was once again straddling her and leaned down to kiss her deeply. Pretending to let Sara control the kiss, she reached into a bowl she had placed beside the bed and pulled out an ice cube. Grasping it in her fist for a moment to ensure it was starting to melt, she brought it to the side of Sara's face and ran it along her jaw line. Sara's gasp caused her mouth to open and Catherine took the opportunity to snake her tongue into Sara's mouth. Pulling back, she slowly traced the ice cube around Sara's lips before pressing their mouths together again. The slick, cold sensation followed by Catherine's lips warming hers caused Sara to lean back into the bed.

Catherine grinned, "Now I know this isn't strictly food, but I still think it's interesting don't you?"

With that, Catherine placed the ice cube on Sara's chest, allowing it to run down between her breasts to her navel, pushing it with her nose and planting strategic kisses in the wake of the ice cube. At Sara's waistband, the ice cube had melted so Catherine grabbed another one from the bowl

"Bra, off." She ordered. Sara obediently arched off the bed, and Catherine, who had placed the ice cube in Sara's bellybutton, reached around her back to unclasp the bra. Sara then raised her arms so Catherine could lift off the bra. Tossing it aside, she took the ice cube between her lips and bent towards Sara's chest. As she gently traced her collarbone, Sara shivered. As Catherine moved lower, Sara gave a shudder. When Catherine began to trace a nipple, Sara cried out. Holding Sara in place, Catherine continued to circle the nipple, passing occasionally over the delicate bud. After a few seconds of intense attention, Catherine let the ice cube fall away and gently sucked on each nipple, soothing each breast in turn.

"Oh god," Sara breathed and partially sat up, moving toward Catherine.

"Mhmm… you want to touch now?" Catherine asked.

"So badly," Sara breathed, leering at Catherine. Catherine sat back, straddling Sara's thighs. She took off her now unbuttoned shirt and tossed it aside. She also undid the button of her slacks before grinning at Sara.

"Let's go," she smirked.

Sara sat up and ran her hands around Catherine's waist and around to her back. She pressed Catherine to her and kissed her desperately, taking her breath away. Taking advantage of Catherine's momentary shock, Sara reached up and undid her bra. Letting it fall away, Sara broke the kiss and smiled at Catherine, whose eyes were half closed. Without breaking eye contact, Sara slowly leaned back and let the bra fall off Catherine's shoulders, tossing it aside. Smiling, she reached up and lightly teased Catherine's breasts, skimming over each nipple before squeezing lightly, taking their weight in her hands.

"I like that," Catherine said quietly, stroking Sara's forearm. She rolled off Sara, laying down next to her. Sara rolled over and propped herself up above her lover. Catherine smiled up at her and pressed the bottle of chocolate sauce into her hand. Sara blushed slightly again. Catherine smiled again reassuringly.

"Go ahead," She said, half-sitting to kiss Sara's neck, "I know you want a taste."

When Sara hesitated again, Catherine pushed her back until she was sitting halfway down the bed. Reaching forward, she popped the top off the bottle. Grabbing Sara's hand, she drizzled some of the syrup onto her finger. Handing the bottle back to Sara, Catherine crawled forward on her hands and knees and bent, taking Sara's finger in her mouth and sucking gently. Catherine looked up and Sara, whose mouth was agape, free hand down her underwear. Pulling back and tucking her hair behind her ear, Catherine gave Sara one last lick.

"Not even a little?" She asked, voice low.

Sara pushed Catherine back, keeping a hand behind her head and guiding her onto her back. Catherine lifted her hips to allow Sara to slide off her pants. Lying back in only her underwear, Catherine smiled as Sara climbed back on top of her, holding the bottle high over her body and letting the chocolate drizzle in a thin trail over Catherine's breasts and stomach, pooling in her bellybutton. Catherine giggled.

"I love that sound," Sara smiled as she lowered her mouth to Catherine's breast, using the tip of her tongue to trace the trail of chocolate. Catherine giggled again, and Sara smiled at the quivering sensation beneath her lips. Reaching Catherine's bellybutton, Sara dipped her tongue in and Catherine moaned softly. Sara quickly moved up to kiss Catherine, letting her taste the chocolate on her lips.

Skimming back down Catherine's body, Sara gave her a few, intense moments of oral stimulation through her underwear. Catherine cried out and Sara pulled back, dipping back down to bite softly at the bundle of nerves that drove Catherine crazy. Catherine's moan nearly sent Sara over the edge and she quickly pulled Catherine's underwear down over her thighs. In record time, both women were naked and Sara was back between Catherine's legs. Breathing heavily, she kissed the inside of each thigh before returning her tongue to Catherine's center. When Catherine began rocking her hips, Sara brought a finger tip to join her mouth, tracing lightly through her curls. When Catherine growled, Sara came back up her body, straddling one of her thighs. Looking directly into Catherine's eyes, Sara slipped one finger inside of her. Catherine's head feel back and she inhaled deeply. After a few slow strokes, Sara slowly inserted another. Taking her cues from Catherine's thrusts, Sara began to roll her own hips, rocking her own centre against Catherine's upper thigh. Catherine held onto Sara, hands tracing new patterns over her body, as they climaxed, looking directly into each other's eyes.

As they came down, Catherine rolled onto her side to look at Sara.

"So…?"

"Fantastic," Sara grinned, "Although I'm going to spontaneously combust if I see any of those foods ever again."

Catherine grinned, "And you are so intense," she leaned over and kissed Sara gently on the lips, "Every time is incredible. I love dating an overachiever."

Sara laughed at the compliment.

"Well, you were right about one thing… that was messy," Catherine said, looking at the smears on her front. She turned to look at Sara, lying back against the pillows, hands by her head, hair fanned out behind her head.

"I love you," Catherine smiled.

"I came for the chocolate," Sara replied, grinning cheekily.

"Oh you'll pay for that," Catherine frowned, feigning anger. After looking down at herself once more, she looked back at Sara.

"Meet me in the shower."


End file.
